Costume Ball
by Blackscarf Dragon Ninja
Summary: Short one- shot I wrote, seeing as it's Halloween and all that, pointless really but heart- warming


Costume Ball  
  
Short fic I had the inspiration for while watching a soap opera. Seeing as it's Halloween   
today I decided to write a Bit/Leena costume ball/ masquerade fic. Really pointless   
actually but it might be fun to read, especially if you like that old fashioned, daring   
masked Prince romance thing.  
  
*Disclaimer:* I don't own Zoids, but I'd own some characters if I had the chance to.   
  
*******  
  
"DAD!!" Leena Tauros shouted from the front hallway.  
  
"What is it, honey?" asked Doc Tauros, as he along with the rest of the Blitz Team   
skidded into the hallway. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm just fine, but LOOK!!" Leena brandished something in front of their faces,   
waving it right in their eyes.  
  
"Whoah, I can't see anything," Bit complained. "What is it anyway?"  
  
"This is an invitation from the ZBC for a costume ball!"  
  
"That's it?" demanded Bit unbelievingly. "You interrupted my cookie- eating for that?"  
  
Leena's eyes narrowed. "Those had better not have been my cookies, Bit," she said, her   
voice dangerously low.  
  
"Uh, heh heh?" said Bit helplessly. "Ahhhhhhh!" he yelled, as he ran hell- for- leather   
away from Leena.   
  
**  
Later, Leena sat in her room, trying to decide what to wear. The team had decided to go   
seperately, to see if they could guess who everyone else was.   
  
Leena thought and finally hit upon the greatest costume. She decided to go as a princess   
((of course, what else could she be, knowing Leena?)). So she donned a light pink dress,   
the off- the- shoulder bodice low- cut and tight, with silver embroidery at the neck. The   
skirt was full and sweeping, making a slight train at the end. There were puffs right below   
her shoulders, which looked like part of the bodice but were really the tops of her pale   
gloves. She set her hair up in a fancy up- do, glittering with hair gems. A delicate, multi-   
tiered necklace hung from her neck; light make- up on her face completed the look. And   
a mask… for the maske she chose a carnation- pink, satin one, with rhinestones flashing   
around the border.   
  
Alone, Leena made her way to the ball, wondering who else would be there.  
**  
  
By the time Leena arrived, most people were already there. She scanned the room   
quickly, seeing if she could recognize anyone. Almost immediately she spotted Brad,   
dressed up as a primitive hunter, a bow and quiver of arrows on his back. Of course, he   
was dancing with Naomi, who had come in a simple costume ((couldn't think of one for   
her sorry)). Jamie, who had predictably come with an eagle- feather mask was dancing   
with a girl with long teal hair. She searched the room again. Bit… where was Bit?  
  
"Leena! Dance with me!" cried an all- too- familiar voice.   
  
"Harry?" said Leena as she spun around. There was Harry Champ, dressed in a   
preposterous get up which Leena guessed to be a king's outfit. He wore bright green satin   
pants, a gold shirt, and a long green coat covered in gold- work. A great crown of sorts   
sat lopsided on his head.   
  
"Yes, my lovely princess, it is I, Harry Champ, a man destined to be your king!" he   
declared proudly. Several people stopped and stared at them. Blushing and angry, Leena   
pulled him into the crowd and attempted to dance with him, just so he would shut up. It   
wasn't good dancing though; Harry kept stepping on her toes.   
  
"May I cut in?" came a pleasant, slightly deep voice in Leena's ear.   
  
"Huh?" she twisted slightly to see the owner of the voice.  
  
"Leena darling!" Harry cried. Then he spotted the newcomer. "Stop trying to take my   
Leena!"  
  
"I'm NOT your Leena, Harry," she said, exasperated. She wrenched herself out of   
Harry's tight, uncomfortable grip and stepped into the welcoming arms of the stranger.  
  
He was obviously an old- fashioned hero like Zorro; he wore dark clothing and a long,   
swirling cape. A dark cloth covered the lower half of his face and his hair too was hidden.   
A long rapier hung at his waist. But his eyes were an aqua- marine in color.   
  
[Hmm], thought Leena. [Something's vaguely familiar about him…]   
  
Leena found Zorro to be a wonderful dancer. They were dancing a waltz and their bodies   
pressed naturally together. "You are a beautiful princess," he complimented softly. "And   
a remarkable dancer."  
  
Leena blushed. "You are amazing… at dancing, I mean," she replied.   
  
"Do you… have any feelings for the man you were just dancing with?" asked the Masked   
Stranger. She sensed some feeling in his voice, and wondered what that question meant to   
him.  
"Harry?" she replied, grinning. "Never Harry. He is just too… ridiculous."  
  
"Is there anyone you have feelings for in this room?" he murmured in her ear.   
  
Leena blushed deeper. "Well," she started. "There is a guy, on my team, Bit Cloud-   
you've heard of him?" Zorro gave a nod. "He's always in my stuff… eating my cookies,   
butting in on my battles…" she sighed. "But I can't help myself, I find myself liking him   
more and more every day…" she giggled softly. "Don't pay any attention to me, I'm just   
being silly. He's not here tonight. All I care about right now is you."  
  
"Leena," said Zorro. "What if I were to tell you that this 'Bit Cloud' you speak so highly   
of… loves you back?"  
  
"Then I'd be the happiest woman on Zi," she whispered. The song ended and they broke   
apart.   
  
"Come outside on the balcony with me," Zorro invited. Leena accepted and went outside   
with him.   
  
"Leena," he said, their bodies almost touching. He was staring into her eyes and Leena   
couldn't pull away. The full moons shone on them. "Close your eyes. Please." Leena   
obediently shut them. All of a sudden, she felt someone's lips on hers. Her eyes flew   
open but by this time Zorro's mask was in place.   
  
"Who are you?" she asked softly.   
  
"I'm sorry, Leena, I did not mean to take advantage of you like that…"  
  
"Wait," said Leena, just realizing something. "I never told you my name." She stared into   
those eyes, those amazing aquamarine pools that glinted in the moonlight. Tremblingly,   
she reached out and slowly pulled off his mask.  
  
Standing in front of Leena was Bit Cloud. The same Bit Cloud who had said he loved   
her, whom she had admitted love to…  
  
"Bit?" she whispered.  
  
"Yes, Leena, it's me," he replied.   
  
"Bit, did you mean what you said…?"  
  
"Yes Leena, I love you."   
  
And then he wrapped her in an embrace again, and kissed her passionately, the moonlight   
giving them a golden glow. 


End file.
